Mapleshade's Grief
by Scarlet Drops
Summary: No one will understand I endured in my life. My own kits, drowning in front of me then my mate turning me down after telling me over and over again he loved me. My friends and family, turning against me with a mistake that I never wanted to happen. They will pay. They will feel the pain I endured in my life. They will tremble in fear at my name ... Mapleshade.
1. Alleignces Prologe

Hello** hello hello! I'm finally here to start Mapleshades Grief! Hope you like what I wrote so far.**

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**-Tanglestar- Dark brown tabby tom with a thick, tangled pelt.- apprentice- Sweetpaw-

**Deputy**- Blackheart- Black tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**- Leafheart- Brown tabby she cat with white fore paws and underbelly.

**Warriors**

Seedrose- Dark ginger she cat with darker ear tips. - apprentice- Cloudpaw-

Goldengaze- golden colored she cat with piercing amber eyes.

Sandpelt- light ginger tabby tom with green eyes - apprentice- Toadpaw-

Feathertuft- Silver and white she cat with blue eyes - apprentice- Firepaw-

Forrestwind- light brown tabby tom with a black muzzle -apprentice- Silverpaw-

Splashberry- light ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Whitetail- White tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Harefoot- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Breezelily- light ginger she cat with darker tabby markings.

Darkowl- dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Redleaf- Dark ginger she cat with light green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Sweetpaw- Dark cream colored she cat with white splashs.

Cloudpaw- White she cat with green eyes.

Toadpaw- Big black and white tom with amber eyes.

Firepaw- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Silverpaw- Silver she cat with a white chest and blue eyes

**Queens**

Icefern- white she cat with brown markings and dark blue eyes, mother of Whitetai'ls kits, Berrykit, cream colored she cat and Barkkit, dark brown tabby tom

Foxwhisker- Ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes, mother of Blackheart's kits, Birtchkit, pale silver she cat, Maplekit, tortishell she kit and darker ginger splashs, and Petalkit, a cream colored she kit with white ear tips

Songbird- White she cat with blue eyes, expecting Forrestwind's kits.

**Elders**

Blueheart- Dark gray, almost blue she cat with blue eyes.

Graymouse- Pale gray tabby tom.

Redclaw- Dark ginger tabby tom.

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**- Strikestar- Big dark ginger tom with pierceing amber eyes. -apprentice- Wolfpaw- light gray she cat.

**Deputy**- Lizardfur- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. -apprentice- Graypaw- gray tabby tom.

**Medicine cat**- Olivebranch- Light brown tabby she cat -apprentice- Specklebird- light ginger speckled tom with dark amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Snaketooth- dark brown tom with a fang sticking out of his mouth - apprentice- Stoatpaw- Light brown tabby tom.

Fogfur- Light gray she cat - apprentice- Birdpaw- light ginger tabby she cat with green eyes.

Whisperbreeze- Small light gray she cat with white spots and one blind eye- apprentice- Swamppaw- Motteld brown tabby tom

Lightingfur- Small spikey furred ginger tabby tom.

Shadecreek- Dark gray she cat with dark blue eyes.

Coalpelt- Pale black tabby tom.

Dawneye- Light brown she cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

Vixenflower- Light ginger she cat with amber eyes - apprentice- Wasppaw- Brown tabby tom.

Burrdrift- Light brown tabby tom - apprentice- Mottlepaw- Black and brown tabby tom.

**Queens**

Russetberry- Light ginger she cat with tabby markings, mother of Coalpelt's kit, Greenkit, Small pale brown she kit with unusual green eyes

Brightwing- Ginger she cat with mint green eyes, expecting Lizardfur's kits.

**Elders**

Redscar- Big ginger tom with a scar going from his ear to his tail.

Orangepelt- Light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Gingerdawn- Light ginger she cat with dark amber eyes.

**Windclan**

**Leader**- Cloudstar- Tortishell and white she cat.

**Deputy**- Shadestorm- Dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Medicene cat- Hickoryheart- Dark brown tabby tom with darker ginger splashs - apprentice- Woolypaw- Fluffy white she cat with pale blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Buzzardwing- Dark brown tabby tom - apprentice- Ashpaw- Light gray tabby tom.

Prickleflower- Pale brown she cat with a white underbelly.

Breezeheart- Gray tom with amber eyes.

Beetleflight- Russet colored tabby tom.

Longleaf- Pale brown she cat.

Runningsun- Small ginger she cat.

Amberclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with big amber eyes- apprentice- Quickpaw- Pale silver she cat.

Duskheart- Pale black tom.

Swiftfang- Dark brown tabby tom.

Robinflight- Pale brown tabby tom with darker ginger patches.

**Queens**

Brindleblossom- Pale brown tabby she cat, mother of Beetleflights kits, Mothkit a pale ginger she kit and Smallkit, a small brown she kit

Palestirpe- Pale colored brown she kit with pale colored tabby stirpes, mother of Duskhearts kits, Sunkit a pale ginger she kit, Thistlekit, a Black and white tom, and Poppykit, a pale brown she kit.

**Elders**

Longwhisker- Pale gray tabby tom with long sweeping whiskers.

Plumfur- Dark gray she cat with dark blue eyes.

Hollowleaf- Dark ginger she cat with black splashs.

Mossfeather- Pale brown tabby she cat, has failing sight.

**Riverclan**

**Leader**- Graystar- Gray tom with pale amber eyes- Apprentice - Troutpaw- Pale silver she cat-

**Deputy**- Reedtail- Dark brown tabby tom.

**Medicene cat**- Pebblenose- Dark ginger tom with tabby markings.

**Warriors**

Aspenpelt- Light gray tabby she cat.

Fishleap- Pale ginger tabby tom

Sandypelt-Pale brown tabby tom

Rainshade- Pale silver she cat

Streamrunner- Pale silver she cat with blue eyes.

Coldwater- White she cat with blue eyes.

Redstirpe- Pale russet colored tom.- Apprentice- Stirpepaw- Light brown tabby tom-

Whitelily- White she cat with ginger spots - Apprentice- Podpaw- Pale gray tabby she cat-

Mistlake- Pale silver she cat- Apprentice-Silverpaw- Pale Silver she cat-

Swiftcreek- Pale gray tabby tom- Apprentice- Palepaw- Pale gray she cat -

Cloudystream- Pale silver she cat- Apprentice- Applepaw- Dark ginger tabby tom-

Gingerleaf- Pale ginger she cat- Apprentice- Weedpaw- Pale brown tom-

Lepoardclaw-Golden brown tabby tom.

**Queens**

Lightcloud- pale silver she cat, mother of Sandypelt's kits, Ripplekit, a pale gray tabby tom and Beetchkit a pale cream she kit.

Yellowshine- Pale ginger she cat mother of Redstirpes kits, Rowankit, a dark ginger she kit, Creekkit, a pale brown she kit, and Darkkit, a Black tom.

Berryblossem- Pale cream colored she cat, exoecting Swiftcreeks kits.

Elders

Fallowfall- Pale brown she cat

Onespot- Dark brown tom with a white spot on left eye.

**Cats outside the clans**

Preedha- light brown she cat with dark brown eyes.

Leena- Black she cat with dark amber eyes.

Anglea- White she cat with blue eyes.

Lorane- Dark brown she cat with green eyes.

Jay- Dark tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Angel- Plump black she cat with yellow eyes

Prologe - No POV-

In a dark night with no stars, a dark forest with shady trees and evil glares from the shadows , revels two cats, sparring. One panting, says to a Ginger and white she cat " Can we * Pant* stop we have been * Pant * going at it all night." he said his voice dripping with exhaustion.

Growling, the ginger she cat clawed at his muzzle, which has a disfigured jaw. " We won't stop till I say so Crookedjaw" she sneered, her dangerous yellow eyes leering on him. Frightened, the young tom backed away, swipeing at her. Snorting, the she cat leered in and clawed at his side, reveling claw marks. The young, tom collapseing as he looks at the fresh wound that the she cat made, thought ' _who put ants in her pelt'_ he thought. With a sigh the she cat looked at him and growled " Training is done, go to your clan " she said with a sigh. Sighing, the young tom faded into nothing.

Walking away from the clearing with a sigh the she cat walked through the dark supposedly endless woods to a border, on the other side was a beautiful forest, prey scent going up to her and she growled, thinking _The plan is almost done and my revenge will be done'. _ Looking into the forest, the she cat saw a handsome ginger tom, two young kits following behind him, a tabby she kit and a dark ginger tom.

Feeling a flash of grief, the she cat eyes bored into the tom. The tom, stiffening looked her way. Baring her teeth at the tom, he stiffened and he muttered something under his breath and muttering to the kits to go faster. As the three disappeared into the lush forest, the she cats eyes narrowed. Thinking with a scowl on her face, '_ I will get revenge, on Thunderclan, Riverclan , and all of the clans for their treachery.'_ Her scowl turning into a sadistic smile, she thought' _The clans will die under my paw, one by one with the help of the foolish ones who believe my lies. They will screech in pain as I kill them no one helping because they will be in fear of me... Mapleshade._

**So do you like it so far? I think I do XD. Anyway chapter one will be up in a while. Love yall- DBZ warrior**


	2. Playing and Praise

**Hi! This is my first chapter of Mapleshades Grief. I hope you like it.**

Maplekit blinked open her eyes as she heard voices. Shaking her head in agitation, she mumbled for her sisters, Birchkit and Petalkit, to go back to sleep. When they didn't listen to her the small kit got upright and growled " Will you two shut up! Its the middle of the night". Hearing a sigh from behind her she looked to see her mother, Foxwhisker, looking at her with scolding in her eyes " Maplekit, Its not night you just wont go outside and enjoy the sunshine". Muttering she didn't want to she curled to her mothers side, flatteing her ears to her head.

Falling in front of the nursery, the young kit said she'll go outside. " Yay ! Finally Maplekit will go outside" squealed Petalkit. " Do you want to play clan leaders Maplekit" asked Birchkit, her eyes looking at her sister questionly. " Yay since all you do is sleep now, we have to play with Berrykit and Barkkit and they are to young". Sighing in agreement the three kits looked outside. The three young kits where five moons old, almost ready to become apprentices, while the two younger kits, Berrykit and Barkkit, are just one and a half moons old. The three she kits walked outside, to see the clan live with energy. They saw warriors rushing about the clearing, while the clan deputy, Blackheart, watched the clan threw narrowed eyes. Two bundles of fur, Barkkit and Berrykit, ran up to them and squeaked " We want to play Clan leaders please?". Snorting, Birchkit looked at the younger kits with a bit of disgust in her eyes and said " You're to young to play". All the sudden, Blackheart jumped down from high ledge, looking at Birchkit threw narrowed eyes.

" You are going to let them play now " growled The tom as he looked at them. Snorting, Maplekit thought _'That's not how fathers are supposed to talk to their kits'._ Blackheart fathered the three kits, but refused to say he was their father, because their mother, Foxwhisker, was half Shadowclan. The three kits thought it was foolish to think that their mother was a mistake, for it wasn't even her fault that her mother and father, Redclaw, a elder in Thunderclan and Gingerdawn, a elder in Shadowclan, had Foxwhisker and her siblings, which they never met.

Mumbling a OK to the tom, the five kits gathered around in existment. " I'm going to be the leader of Thunderclan, Birchstar!" declared Birchkit her eyes looking at the other kits.

" Well then, i'm going to be Berrystar of Windclan!" squeaked Berrykit.

" I'm going to be Petalstar of Shadowclan!".

" I guess I'm Maplestar of Riverclan."

" Then what clan am I in" asked Barkkit.

" Ummm... you're Barkfang of Shadowclan" declared Birchkit, before anyone said anything. Muttering their OK's, the kits all let out battle crys. Maplekit weaved in between the fighting Birchkit and Berrykit, and pouncing on her other sister. Hissing in surprise, Petalkit used her back legs to launch Maplekit into the fresh kill pile, scattering prey everywhere. Growling in annoyance, the kit rammed her head into Petalkits side, knocking her over. There was a fighting mass of kits in the clearing, many cats looking at them in amusement. Growling at Petalkit, Maplekit pounced on her back, making her fall over with a puff of breath. Sitting still, Petalkit closed her eyes with a sigh. Eyes growing huge, Maplekit muttered " Petalkit?". All of the sudden, the kit got up launching her sister... right into the clan leader, Tanglestar.

Squeaking in surprise, all of the kits stopped fighting to look the clan leader and Maplekit, their eyes huge. Backing up, Maplekit mewed " I'm sorry Tanglestar."Instead of growing angry and yelling, like the kits thought, he purred in amusement. The kits looked a bit shocked as he said " Petalkit, that move Is very useful and you did well, how did you learn it?" he rumbled, looking at the shocked kit. Looking down at her paws, she muttered " Toadpaw showed me how.". " I like Maplekits, technique she was well thought out, but the ' play dead' trick is classic" called Goldengaze. Looking shocked to be praised by one of the senior warriors in the clan. As the kits got praised more they all looked proud. Maplekit noticed Blackheart, sitting there like stone not saying a thing.

"Soon, Maplekit, Birchkit, and Petalkit will be apprentices and I know one day they will be wonderful warriors one day, as well Berrykit and Barkkit." said Tanglestar. The young kit thinking in happiness '_ He thinks I'm going to be a wonderful warrior! Maybe that means he will give me one of the best warriors to be my mentor. Maybe Goldengaze! Oh I know Breezelily, or maybe Darkowl!' _she thought. " Wow Maplekit you got praised by the clan leader" the kit thoughts getting interrupted, by one of her best friends, Sweetpaw, who was looking at her in admiration. " I guess he thought that I'm great enough to be praised." Maplekit bragged. " Or mayb he thought that you are just a mousebrain." said Toadpaw in annoyance, looking at her with jealously. " Don't listen to him he's just jealous " muttered Sweetpaw.

Letting out a yawn, Maplekit muttered her goodbyes and went to the nursery, seeing her sisters and friends already by their mothers. Curling up by Foxwhisker, she smelled her calming scent. " Well done little one, I know you will be one of the best warriors that Thunderclan ever seen." she muttered in her ear softly. As sleep took over Maplekit she thought sleepily '_I will be the best warrior ever...'_

**You like? I hope! I'll update tomorrow as well! R&R please - DBZ Warrior Chick**


	3. Apprentice at last!

** Hello my fellow warrior fans! I made yet another chapter! And so I wont get sued, I have to say... I don't own warriors *single tear*. Anyway on with the story!**

It has been a quarter moon since the kits got praised and no interesting events had happened... in Maplekit's opinion. But today was the most important day ever... she and her sisters where going to be apprentices! But, so far all they got was get groomed vigorously by their over anxious/ happy mother and Songbird, who just moved into the nursery expecting her mate, Forestwind, kits. Rolling her eyes for at least the fifth time that day as Foxwhisker said " Oh I can't believe my little kits are growing up! It seems just yesterday that you three where born!" she mewed as she licked a stray hair on Maplekits head .Rolling their eyes, the three said in unison " We know mother.". Looking the other queen, Songbird said " I think that they are done being groomed." she said in amusement.

Their heads turning as Tanglestar went on top of high rock. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below High Rock for a clan meeting!" he yowled. As cats gathered below high rock, Maplekit thought she saw Blackheart looking up at Tanglestar, with a unknown expression plastered on his usually expressionless face. Rolling her eyes as her mother nudged them next to high rock.

" We gather here today to see three kits become apprentices." Tanglestar yowled. Looking at them he said " Birchkit, come forth" he rumbled. Birchkit walked up to Tanglestar with as much dignity as she could gather. " From this moment on, you are known as Birchpaw."." Spalshberry, you are ready for a apprentice. Teach Birchpaw what you learned from Larchfur. She may of joined starclan, but I expect you to teach what you learned."." Spalshberry!"" Birchpaw!" Splashberry!" "Birchpaw" the clan cheered as the two touched noses." Petalkit, from this moment on you will be known as Petalpaw."." Whitetail, you are a honorable warrior. You taught Redleaf who has become a honorable warrior. May starclan light your pasts." Tanglestar mewed. " Whitetail!" " Petalpaw!" " Whitetail!" "Petalpaw!" The clan cheered. Looking at Maplekit he rumbled, "Maplekit, from this moment on you are known as Maplepaw." he rumbled. " Darkowl. You are a honorable warrior. Teach Maplekit what Seedrose tought you. " he rumbled.

"Maplepaw!"

" Birchpaw!"

" Petalpaw!"

" Petalpaw!"

" Maplepaw!"

" Birchpaw!"

* Gasp Gasp*

" Petalpaw!"

**Oki short chapter but better then nothing :I have a nice dar anr R&R plz .3. **


	4. A good first catch

**Hi once again warrior men and women! Another chap is uppppppp! I hope I am a good at this so far... Anyway onwards with thy story!**

Maplepaw was so happy she thought she might burst! _'Finally, soon I will be a warrior and I got a mentor who is just ... wow!' . _Darkowl was known for killing a owl during his warrior assessment, saveing his new mate, Breezelily and earning him a warrior name. " What are we going to do, hunt, fight or fight?" said Maplepaw eagerly, looking her mentor with happiness, bouncing around him. Snorting, Darkowl looked at her" We are going to tour the territory with Splashberry and Birchpaw." he muttered before going to get Splashberry. Rolling her eyes at the thought of touring the territory with her know- it- all sister who will just talk her head off.

Calling their apprentices to the entrance, the two newfound mentors headed for the entrance, while Birchpaw babbled to her sister about how great she will be. Trying to block out her sisters annoying voice and focusing on her mentor Maplepaw got tired of the mentors slow pace. Deciding to take a short cut, even though she had no idea where she was going. As she took her short cut she saw the mentors and her sister coming. Glancing at his apprentice, Darkowl looked a oak that towered over many trees. " That is the Great Oak, one of the tallest trees in the forest."

Spalshberry said, as they resumed their long trek around the territory. After a few more places, Maplepaw decided that everyone was going to slow for her taste. Going up ahead her mentors, she decided to learn to hunt instead of touring the territory. Takeing on the prey scents, she decided go to a scent that smelled like a robin. Looking for the source of the scent, she saw a Robin pecking at a worm. Creeping up on the robin quietly, she was about to pounce until she heard her mentor yowl " Maplepaw!". Looking alert the robin looked ready to fly away until Maplepaw pounced on it. Darkowl coming through the undergrowth to see his apprentice with a robin trapped between her paws he said" Give it a bite to a neck!'. Giving the robin a bite to the neck, she felt it go limp. Picking up her prey with pride in her eyes, she looked at her mentor, but seeing no emotion in his eyes. " The others went back to camp while I looked for you." he said.

After walking in silence for a few tail lengths, Darkowl said" You shouldn't of wondered off you could of gotten hurt or worse.". Feeling bad, Maplepaw started to droop little. " But I must ask how you learned to hunt and catch prey on your first try?". " Sweetpaw tought me how to do the hunting crouch ad I practiced it by pouncing on leaves and beetles around camp." she muttered. That was not the only reason she did it but to impress her father who barely paid attention to her, but he still refused to say she did well. But she still refused to give up and try to be a great warrior. " When we get back to camp bring your prey to the elders while I give Tanglestar a report. You might be able to go to the gathering tomorrow night." Looking shocked, Maplepaw felt pride wash over her as she started to walk with pride in her steps. '_ I knew I would be a great warrior, even a warrior who is amazing said I was good!'_

**Hi that's done. Im going on vacation next week so I wont update for a few. See ya and signing out! - DBZ Warrior Chick**


End file.
